the beauty of words
by Lbomber
Summary: izumi midoriya lived her whole life with her single father in America, she never knew that she had a mother and brother in a whole different continent and suddenly she was sent there to continue her studies as a hero, follow her and her journey to become a "great" hero (even if she didn't plan to become one)
1. Chapter 1

hello, this my first "serious" fanfic and english is not my first or the second language so dont go easy on me and me all the mistakes and if you have an ad advice feel free to type it on review section so lets start

* * *

wow this japan it looks beautiful

the one who said that was a young girl in her teens about 15 years she is 1,66 in height, wearing a gray hoodie and blue jeans but the most special thing is her hair which was long messy dark green hair that was reaching her waist (think of yang hair from RWBY but green)

she was sniffing the air in japan for the first time even thought her dad was from here she never traveled here with him before

it was a new experience for her she never thought she would see people with a lot features like hers she lived in america and it is uncommon to see japanese people

as she was looking around the airport she saw a chubby looking a woman in her late 30s holding i sign on top of her head with her name on it as soon as she spotted the woman she quickly approached her and automatically hugged her without thinking even thought she never met her before, basically they were stranger but it felt like an instinct to her to hug her they hugged for 10 seconds soon they released each other

she had the biggest smile on her face and small tears in the corner of her eyes because this this is was the first time she met her mother , since she was small she thought she had only her father until a couple days ago her father told her she had a mother and that shocked her she could not to wait to say those words that she guessed she would never say in her life

hello mom' those was the words

you have grown so much izumi ' said inko with tears in her eyes she placed both of her hands on her cheeks and tried to examine her features which looked like her brother and somehow like hers she had the freckles ,green eyes nad hair but most importantly her smile

i know a lot of people telling me that lately and you look beautiful mom better than what i imagined ' she felt her mother gentle hand placed her cheeks it felt nice she never felt this feeling before a mothers warms she placed her right hand on her mothers right hand and they felt each other warm

ooh you got your dads sweet words, it is getting dark so lets go home you should be hungry from that long flight come on we will talk more when we get home ' they both wiped their tears and left the airports

it was a silent drive from the airport to their new home because izumi was sleeping from the long flight and inko was looking at her time to time she looked cute like a little harmless puppy

they reached their their destination ' izumi wake up we reached your new house ' she said with low voice try to not disturb her 'oh ok mom i am awake ' she tried strech around than she grabbed her laguage 'and went to the apartment that her mother and supposed brother to live they entered the building izumi stomach started grumbling which made her embarrassed inko just looked at her with warm smile and went to the kitchen

go sit down first i will heat your dinner 'she went to the stove and started heating up the food her daughter was going to eat

mom are you not eating ' she said with concern

no, i ate at the airport ' inko said relieving her daughter

ok mom ' she sat on one of the chairs in dinner table she put bagback and lagguage besides her waited for her food

hey mom where is my brother i want to meet him and what is his name i kinda forgot ' she said with curiosity

oh your brother he is sleeping right now because he said he wanted to wake up early for his first day at school '

this early, it is like late evening why is he sleeping now ?'

it is 10 pm right now izumi he should be sleeping at 9:30 ' she placed the food which was curry infront izumi

by the way tell me until when does hisashi let you stay awake izumi ' she sat across izumi and izumi started eating her curry with fear from that question

well if i tell her the truth she would really mad if i lie to her i would feel guilty' she thought carefully

12-ish but i hav-'she picked the truth welp that was the wrong answer

WHAT i know that hisashi would be more careful but he crossed the line, from day onward you will sleep at 10 pm max under my roof'she caught her off

but mo-'she tried reasoning with her but she failed miserably

no buts young lady you need to sleep early and grow strong and beautiful and sleeping late will do more harm than good that ' she said while putting her authority with her words

man this such pain in the ass but i guess that is the rule' she thought than she smiled because she felt that her mom was not excluding her from the family rule which made her feel welcomed,

ok mom ' she said in defeat

now after you have done eating put the food on the dishwasher ill clean it later , after that you should clean yourself and dont forget to brush you teeth 'and that room over there is your new room and dont worry everything have been set up by me and sleep because tomorrow you have school and about you brother name you should ask him yourself that will be a good start for the both of you/ she started ranting

oh and mom one thing ' izumi said

what izumi 'she answered

izumu stood up from her chair and bowed to her mom

please take care of me ' she said sincerely

inko just stood there for a moment then approached her and hugged her and izumi hugged her back

you dont have to tell me, even if you didnt want me i will always be there for you

after that izumi started chatting about her experience in america how she lived how her dad she treated her and stuff like that and inko just smiled and listned to her daugther stories after that that inko went to sleep and izumi what her mom told her and that was her first day in japan

who knows what will happen tomorrow?

* * *

good or bad please tell me

iam sorry about grammar iam trying to learn so tell me all the mistake so i would get better in the future

and if have anything please tell me in th review section


	2. Chapter 2

It was 6 pm in the morning izumi woke up from her sleep well rested it was her second day in japan and first day for school she went to the bathroom brushed her teeth took a shower and went to the fridge checking for somethingto cook

Good morning ,izumi a voice came behind izumi

She turned around and saw her mom she smiled "good morning'she responded

You woke up early today ' inko said

Not really early for me,i wake up earlier than this'

inko then went to the bathroom izumi continued her cooking she was making eggs and bacon

as she was finishing her cooking inko got out from the bathroom ' that smell good izumi ' inko praised her'thanks' she blushed a bit 'let's eat ' they both sat down ' and was about to eat when she remembered something ' should i wak-'

'smack'

they both turned around and saw a boy with green hair running to the bathroom with a school uniform in his arm

some one in a hurry' izumi commented

then quickly the boy was in his new uniform worried expression was on his face he went back to his bedroom when he came out he had a backpack on his back and said ' iam going with out breakfast' then left the house

what was that , he didnt even notice me ' izumi was a bit mad

you can catch up with him at school, speaking of school you should get ready yourself it is your first day so you should not be late' inko suggested

ok mom ' izumi replied

after they had breakfast izumi went to her room and opened her luggage trying to find her school uniform, after a couple a minute she found her uniform ; she took it and went to the mirror to look at herself with the uniform she took her backpack and left the room,

mom iam going '

goodbye honey , have fun at school

she looked at the mirror it was 7;40 before leaving the house

(the main street)

she walked around the street of japan for the first time it was very different atmosphere than america it was kinda safer too _safe_ for her taste

man i kinda miss america ' she thought

she wondered around for a while stopping by at everything that looks intresting to her

wait a minute where am i' she was completely lost

she opened her back pack to try and find her phone but she completly forgot about it then she turned around to look back so she could at least know where she was coming from it didnt help she started panicking

stay calm izumi you are not a child anymore ' she tried to calm her self down

she started walking aimlessly while looking for any clue ' **bump'**

she looked down she saw a dark haired girl on the ground she gave her a hand the girl accepted her help now that she looked examined her more closely she was wearing the same uniform as hers

iam sorry i didnt see where i was walking 'izumi said

next time just walk properly , i have to go i dont want to be late on my first day' she replied then she started running but something was grabbing her hand she looked back and izumi grabbing her hand

is there any chance that you are going to UI 'izumi asked

yes , why you ask? 'she answered with a question

great because iam heading there too so can i tag along with you because i am completely lost ' izumi answered

i dont mind but iam not planning on being late so if you cant keep up with me iam going to leave you' the girl accepted coldly

that sounds great ,iam izumi midoriya by the way ' izumi introduced herself she smiled

kyoka jiro nice to meet you now less talking more running;

they started running throuth the whole city trying to reach the school after 15 minutes of running jiro felt a bit exhausted she turned to her left to check on izumi to her suprise she didnt break a sweat izumi then to her and smiled jiro gave her a nod they continued their running until they reached a traffic light it was red so they had to stop

jiro has breathing heavily then turned to izumi again but she was completely fine not even a sweat what an outstanding stamina

you okay jiro need some help' izumi said worried about her

girl what are you even made of after all that running you didnt even break a sweat' she said

i will take that as compliment, welp long story short i train a lot '' she replied with a smile

the traffic turned green for the people who was walking

lets go jiro i dont know how close are we but i feel it is very close' izumi tried to encourage jiro

ok then lets gol jiro said

they started running again to the the other lane of the traffic they heard a sound they both turned around to check the sound it was the sound of a speeding car that was about to hit them izumi quickly grabbed jiro with her left arm dragging her the opposite direction of her away from the car and used her quirk on her right arm a black matter was covering her right hand when the car touched her hand it completely stopped

it was a black limousine the back door opened what came out was a tall girl taller than izumi with black hair with spiky pony with a single bang coming out from her right side

are you guys ok ? 'she asked

we are fine but next time dont speed up like that in a crowded places' jiro said

dont feel bad for what my friend says but be cas=reful next time' izumi then said they both got up from the ground and clean their self off

iam so so sorry ' she then noticed their uniform it was the same as hers

are you guys going to UI' she asked

yeah'

yes'

i can pay you back by giving you a lift there; she suggest

a ride to school for a an accident that had high chance of killing us sounds fair 'jiro said sarcastically

hey dont be so gloomy it is better than walking on our feet at least , we would love too ' izumi said with a smile

the pony tail girl let out a sight then smiled back at them

ok then hop on ' she sat on the car first

hey izumi thznks you saved my life 'she said

no problem that is my job after all' she smiled back

they both entered the car end went on their way to UI

* * *

good or bad tell me i will read all the review


	3. Chapter 3

Nice car 'izumi says whle looking outside the window

Thanks, I didn't want to bring the car to school but I was late so I didn't have a choise

Izumi turned around now facing each other

We havent introduced ourself iam izumi midoriya and she is kyoka jiro 'she said pointing at herself then to jiro

Sup'jiro casually said

Momo youyourazu nice to meet you both 'she accepted her hand shake

Want some drinks ? she pressed a button besides her than a stack of differents drinks came out from it

Wow, that's cool 'izumi

Don't mind if I do; jiro

It was a short drive from their location to their destination but on their way they have talked to each other now they know that they are at the same class

(school )

Izumi and her friend entered the class and the first thing they saw was two people arguing about something

You should not put you leg on top of the table that is disrespectful, are you sure you want to be a hero ' a tall blue haired guy with glases was scolding someone

Who the fuck are you telling me what to do go piss off somewhere before I shove this pencil up your-' said the guy with spiky blonde hair before he continued his sentence he noticed izumi and quickly got up from his chair to her

Fucking deku' the blonde thought

He grabbed her by the collar' how the fuck did you get…' there was something off about him he started examining him again, when did he get long hair , why is he wearing a skirt ,did he have…boobs

'BAM'

Suddenly He was on the floor intense pain was coming from his nose his he looked up to see what hit him apperantly he got headbutt by the person he was holding

I don't know who you are , but that's not how you greet somebody and sorry for hitting you it was my reflexes ' izumi says while giving him a hand

He slapped her hand away giving her the ' I don't need your help ' face yhen he got up

Now a crowd of people was gathering around them to see what trhe ruckus was about

Who the fuck are you? 'katsuki said

Maybe if you ask me kindly I would consider ' izumi walked passed him trying to find a chair to sit

ANSWER my fucking question 'katsuki turned to grab her shoulder but failed instead he was being grabbed by her

She twisted his right hand and slammed his face on the table that he put his feet on

Listen here you durian headed prick I tried to be nice to you but it seem you have pea size brain or no brain at all if you want to fight me just tell me I assure you I would beat the living shit out of you ' izumi snapped and gave him a threat

Guys guys this the first day plus we are in hero course we should not figth ' said a spiky raid haired guy

Yeah I agree with him 'another yellow haired guy said

Izumi then let his arm go and said a quick' sorry' and katsuki checked his arm trying to ease the pain

Oh iam going to kill you' katsuki was lunged towards her but was being held off by some people

I would like to see you try ' izumi gave him a ravenous smile and lunged at him but was held off by momo and jiro

Really izumi you got an enemy right after we got into class ' jiro said while still struggling on stopping her she was still moving 'what is it with her strength' she thouth

Izumi you need to calm down now' momo was struggling too on stopping her it was

but he started it so let me at him' izumi still insisted on brawling with him

If the teacher saw this you and him are going to be in trouble' jiro said

ENOUGH everyone go to your chairs and the both of you stand outside the class I don't have time for your utter nonsense I while scold you both later now get out from my face' a person came out from nasty larva on the floor

But he started- ' izumi tried reasoning with him was cut off by him

Shut your mouth I have seen all of it from the beginning now the both of you get out 'he shouted at the both of them while pointing at the door

Izumi exited the class quietly you can see defeat written on her face while katsuki was following her outside the class as they were leaving izuku came in to class and exhchange glances with katsuki and katsuki was confused

Wtf is going on 'he thought

(outside the classroom)

Izumi and katsuki were standing beides each other no words were spoken between them it was an ackward silence

Izumi broke the silence

It was all your fault if you just asked nicely I would have told you instead you grabbed my collar demanding me an explanation like I killed your whole family ' izumi accused him

Well fuck you look just like him 'he said

ff

Deku ' he said

Deku? I don't know any deku ' she replied with a confused face

The person just walked passed us a second ago ' he exclaimed

Really' I didn't notice' she said innocently

So you have a problem with that person' she asked

None of your business ' he said

Well it is my business now cause you attacked me for looking like somebody you hate , do you attack anybody who looks similar to him ?' she pointed at him

you are the same person but with different features and shitty personality ' he said

I have shitty personality! look at yourseld I bet you bullied people just because they are weaker ' she said with a bit of venom in her tone

….' Katsuki kept silent

Exactly 'izumi said with confident

Shut up bitch' he said with anger

try me Dickhead' izumi stood her ground try me

Seaweed'

Durian head'

Walking tree'

Ellen degeneres doppleganger'

who the fuck is that

search it dumbass

Are you both done ' they turned around and saw their teacher looking at them from door with sleepy face or 'I don't want to deal with this shit' face

He approached them while the whole classroom was getting out from the class to go somewhere jiro and momo both waved at izumi and she waved back

My name is aizawa shoto, iam your homeroom teacher from today until you graduate I hate brats like you so noisy and always looking for trouble where do you think you are this the best school for teaching heroes not some place for kids with mental problem do you hear me' he started talking like a commander for boot camp

Yes sir' both of them said

He smiled not any smile but an evil smile izumi felt unease ' he is planning something' she thought

To be honest the both of you made my job much easier , you know every year I choose at least one person from the class ,normally I would choose from the whole class but this year i think it would be only the two of you competing for it' he said calmly

compete for what 'izumi asked and that question gave aizawa a big evil smile

one of you will be expelled if any of you got lower score than the other in the fitness test you will be transferred to the educational course'

well shit' izumi thought

but katsuki had a big smile

* * *

so good or bad tell me in the review section


End file.
